


Domestic Disturbance

by Xenien



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenien/pseuds/Xenien
Summary: When your inhibitions disappear, who knows what you'll do. Usually, it's something you regret. Otonashi made a decision to hook up with a girl one night, with that same girl eventually becoming a client. Worst of all, she brought along some friends.
Relationships: Hisako/Otonashi Yuzuru, Irie Miyuki/Otonashi Yuzuru, Iwasawa Masami/Otonashi Yuzuru, Sekine Shiori/Otonashi Yuzuru





	Domestic Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domestic Na Kanojo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/723790) by SASUGA Kei. 



"Otonashi-san, welcome back."

"Ehehe, thanks. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, buddy. Would it be the usual?"

"If that's alright with you."

"Of course."

A full beer bottle slides across the bar table's smooth surface, eventually colliding with Otonashi's hand. The liquid inside moves around violently before gravity keeps it down, though the consequences of such action force a few bubbles from the drink to arise.

"Here you go, it's on me." The bartender gave Otonashi a nod and a smile. In response, the redhead raises his drink to show his appreciation. With the bartender disappearing off to a different part of the bar, only the treat he gave remained.

Arching his back, Otonashi tilts his head to deplete every last drop of beer he could muster. His intake of alcohol is controlled, only getting half a mouthful before putting down the drink. As the chilled drink hit his tongue and to his stomach, the burdens of the day that he held on his shoulders disappeared.

This continues over a period of time, eventually being met with a single molecule of a warmed down liquid. Disappointed, he sighed and set his empty bottle down back onto the bar table. The person who sat beside him to his right behaved like others would appear in a bar: minding their own business and drowning themselves with drinks full of alcoholic content.

His eyes naturally wandered around the bar. The banter from a large and realistic proportion of male occupants, glasses clinking, and hearty laughter every once in a while. It eventually came down to the female figure sat down beside him, his irises to the corner of his eyes. She was sat similarly to him but instead had distinguishing features that determined her sex as a woman. With long brown hair and a ponytail at the back of her head, she seemed a bit of an irregular compared to your typical female. Her bangs hung over her eyes, shielding his ability to see them.

This woman's age would have been put into question, for which she donned a white sailor fuku uniform with a blue-collar, blue skirt, and a dark pink ribbon that rested on their chest. No schoolgirl of age would be allowed to drink in a public place. It was indecent, disrespectful, and illegal, and no one took the opportunity to question or lecture her. They only looked at her with a face of disgust after the initial observation. Alas, they didn't know her personal information. Perhaps her age was higher than perceived.

To be in such a place with that kind of clothing was near asking for unwarranted attention. What stood out and may have added to her attraction was the lone black accessory she wore around her thigh. May God help anyone who looked down there.

Her hands cupped the glass in front of her, containing a light yellow liquid held at an equilibrium temperature with it's accompanying partner in crime, ice cubes. Condensation of the glass wasn't visible, but now and then, the ice cubes within her cup would topple slightly as they gradually lost their battle to maintain their shape, the warmth of her hands as the culprit.

Tilting his head at the pitiful sight of a sad female at the bar, cheering her up would seem advisable. However, the current culture cancels the politically-incorrect move. He could get slapped, shut down, kicked out, and what not for making a risky attempt even to communicate. The negative outcomes were simply too much, yet the logic of circumstances bashed those negative outcomes to oblivion. One would go to the bar to talk to people. On the other hand, one would just come for the drinks. Examples as such lay the foundation for potential yet minor success or failure to the extreme.

Plenty of females in this day and age are victims of hooligans' disgusting nature. It didn't help that he was a male and the certainty existed where that failure spirals beyond the scope of what could go wrong. If it spiraled out of control, he wouldn't have anyone to blame but himself. The environment, mood, lighting, state of mentality, and other factors all took a role in deciding the dice game where one fails, succeeds, or draws. The odds didn't look so good.

His eyes returned to their straightforward position, the female out of sight, and greeted with a familiar sight of the various drinks that can be combined to taste and, most importantly, get drunk off of. Of course, there are the occasional drinks non-alcoholic and purely for cosmetic purposes, flavor, or even both. It all depended on the mixologist and the request they fulfill.

"Hey," Otonashi greets the female nonchalantly, still keeping his eyes forward.

"...?" The female's alluring stare now moved over to the male beside her.

"Looks like you're not having fun." Conceivably, those choice of words for a first impression weren't the correct ones to use.

"What?" She asked with a snap. With the way she spoke to him like so, it would feel that his intentions may have been misinterpreted, and he would now lose the game of life. All because he spoke a few words that only had the intention to bring up more conversation. He loathed the idea of pushing forward, but he's only just started. Anything less would be a feeble attempt to lighten the load of failure and place a mark on his integrity as a man.

The man who aimed to pass the medical entrance exam needed to communicate with his patients with ease and make them comfortable. He maintained those values to the people he talks to. Friends and family had to speak every word with precision; otherwise, a situation he wouldn't want to deal with could pop up. That in itself would lead up to something entirely out of his hands with him as the root cause. In a necessary decision, he decides to explain himself and turns his head toward her.

"Ah. It seems like you've been down in the dumps, so I was just curious." His face formed an apologetic look. He most likely barked up the wrong tree when the conversation he meant to take was something entirely different.

She raises her head slightly, the bangs no longer blocking her eyes from him, and her face becomes more visible.

"This is how I normally am. I'm not used to being here." She turned her rotating seat towards him, releasing the drink from her hands, and rested her arms upon the table as she took in Otonashi's anatomy. His white polo was tucked in by his black pants and secured with a belt, with a loose tie to complement the look of a carefree person who may have just gotten off work. Her analytical eyes distinguished him from the rest of the males she's encountered before. Going against the view of the carefree person, his overall attitude implied worry and care. The guys she met had the same sort of feeling attached to them, but she was sure they were ones with predatorial intentions.

The only thing she noticed that was out of the ordinary was when he smiled. Generosity, and in fact, genuine. Easily contrastable to his abhorrent introduction, maybe she misunderstood his actual intentions.

"Me too. Up until recently, I was never much of a social butterfly, so I never did this sort of thing, much less hanging out on my own."

"Social butterfly?" She referenced his own words.

"A friend of mine decided to do some sort of makeover and change me up a bit so I wouldn't get picked on. Changed my hairstyle and wanted me to wear glasses, but that would be counterintuitive, at least in my view."

She turned her head towards the neatly organized bottles of alcohol in front of them, though still paying attention to the red-haired drinker.

"Hmmm..." A low hum came from the girl's throat as she was captivated by his brief personal history.

For both of them, the silence was a favorable game to play. It added to the tension but wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. Those familiar moments where you bask in the other person's presence, not worrying about anything else around them, is what he finally felt after being accustomed to their brash female. Enough so that he felt comfortable saying his name to her.

"Yuzuru Otonashi."

"Hisako."

Rubbing the back of his head to alleviate the awkwardness following their disclosure of names, he opens his mouth and hesitated before he continued.

"You'll get the hang of this sort of thing, right? Being out like this..." His words trailed off as she didn't speak another word, and only silence followed. The awkwardness accompanied the silence between them, and his mind corrupted, not knowing how to proceed forward.

His gaze returned to the empty beer bottle in front of him as he forfeits his efforts to talk to the girl beside him.

"Hey..."

He turned his attention back towards Hisako, who now faced him. Beside her, the glass that she drank from was now empty; the ice left behind slowly melt back into its liquid state.

"Want to get out of here?"

* * *

The morning begins with the sun slowly rising over the green hilltops, the image of the rays emitted by the aforementioned star distorted as it traveled through the humid air. As a result, the air around the area was highlighted in a bright gray fog, which steadily disappeared the higher the sun rose into the sky.

Rays from the sun barely pierced the windows of Otonashi's home, with the blackout curtains absorbing most of the light that shot everywhere without discrimination. He knew though it was time to wake up, signified by his open eyes but refused to move from his bed. Wiping his eyes was not in his mind when he woke up when the realization hit that someone was beside him.

That someone knew he was awake too.

Hisako raised herself off the bed, now sitting on it. The covers from the bed clothed her naked body, her hair no longer in that signature ponytail of hers. It was instead in a state of ragged bedhead, no longer holding the shape and style it was the night before. Her feet finally touched the ground of his home, and instead of feeling the hardwood floor, it was her undergarments.

Unsure of herself, she quietly picked up and slipped on her bra. At the same time, Otonashi decides to sit up on his bed and stares at her. He only sees the skin of her back as she was faced in a different direction. It turns out the person beside him was the same one who asked him if he wanted to leave the bar last night.

She then stands up, revealing an area that was supposed to be covered by her underwear, and he could only stare at the little red blotches on the revealed part in his somewhat awakened state. The night before was him actively hitting, slapping, and gripping those same spots. The redness of those spots was nearly healed.

She then proceeded to walk away half-naked towards the bedroom door, with both herself and her footsteps gradually decreased in volume, most likely headed to the bathroom. She didn't decide to wear the uniform, so it appeared that she didn't want to leave so soon, but he could be wrong. Maybe she'll leave right after. He didn't know.

All he could do right now is stare blankly at the wall and attempt to remember the night that had just occurred, which suddenly played back in his head like a film. It turns out it was easy to remember.

In the bathroom, Hisako wondered how a hottie like him would ever want to be with her.


End file.
